Where for Art thou Juliet?
by Rage-and-Chaos
Summary: Selfie decides to put on the play Romeo and Juliet...But what happens when Rinoa is Juliet and Seifer is Romeo? A big Squinoa!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Final Fantasy 8.

Okay another story, this one was a lot of fun for me to write. It's a little different because I use modern things in this story, but I guarantee you will enjoy it! So here it is! Read and Review pleaseeee!

Where for Art Thou…. Juliet?

Chapter One

It happened so fast. Squall was laughing at Seifer, then Seifer was laughing at Squall, and then they both ended up on the floor in a fistfight.

"You better be lucky I don't have my gun blade!" Squall yelled while punching Seifer in the head and anywhere else his fist could reach.

"Right back at you! Chicken- shit!" Seifer said, returning the blows.

The instructor was helpless to stop them, and wasn't able to break them up. She was new to the garden, and this was her first day. She panicked, knowing she was going to be fired.

"Don't be jealous I get to make out with your girlfriend, Squall. She was mine first, you just got the left- overs."

This fired Squall up. He punched him over and over. Seifer blacked out but he kept on punching.

Irvine ran into the room. He heard the commotion and came to help. "Squall stop! You are going to kill him!" He grabbed Squall be the shoulders and pulled him off Seifer, whose face was read and bruised. Blood was everywhere.

"This is all Selfies fault!" Shouted a girl, who was trying to help Seifer. "Her and her dumb plays!"

Selfie had heard about the play Romeo and Juliet from some students from another school, and just HAD to perform it. Due to the fact only one person sighed up for the part of Romeo, and only one sighed up for Juliet, those parts were given to those people.

Who just happen to be Seifer and Rinoa.

They had just found out this morning about the parts and hell broke lose.

"Do not blame their childish tempers on Selfie, she was just doing something she enjoyed!" Irvine said, and for a minute the students thought there was going to be another fight.

The instructor and Irvine (because the instructor made him) carried Seifer to the hospital wing. And Squall, who was responsible for the fight, was sent to see Headmaster Cid.

He walked into Cids office. Cid and Nina were happily discussing something, when they both looked at Squall. They were immediately curious as to why he had blood on his shirt.

Squall sighed. Let the yelling begin.

Rinoa was waiting for Squall outside of the elevator. He had only been there half an hour, but to him it felt like days. She was at first happy to see him, but them noticed the blood on his shirt.

Must have something to do with why he was sent to the office…

Rinoa went to ask Squall a question, but before it came out Squall yelled, "You can not be in the play, I wont have it."

She looked puzzled, then angry. "Who are you now, my father? Why can't I be in the play?"

"Do you know who's playing Romeo?" Squall asked even louder.

"Yes I do, Seifer is, and he is much more of a man than you are for even putting his name down to try out!"

Squall turned red. "MORE OF A MAN? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THE ONLY REASON HE SHOWED HALF AN INTEREST IN THIS PLAY WAS BECAUSE HE KNEW YOU WERE PLAYING JULIETTE AND I'D BE MAD AT THE FACT THERE WAS A LOVE STORY ABOUT IT!"

He had lost his temper, and Rinoa quickly regretted saying what she had,

"AND THE ONLY REASON HE WAS IN THE PLAY TO BEGIN WITH WAS BECAUSE RAJIN AND FUJIN SIGHED HIM UP WITHOUT HIS PERMISSION! SO DON'T U DARE SAY HE'S A BETTER MAN THAN I AM!"

Rinoa stared at the ground, red from embarrassment. Many students had gathered around to see what the commotion was.

She was about to cry, but she was determined not to show it. "I…I'm sorry…I just don't know what I was thinking…I shouldn't have said that and I'm sorry.

Squall looked at her, and then held her in his arms while she cried.

"Don't cry Rinoa, I'm sorry I yelled."

Everyone was staring, but they didn't care. He just held her in his arms and wouldn't let go.

Seifer woke up in the hospital wing, his head pounding and his eye swollen. He was a wreck.

Rajin and Fujin were beside his bed, waiting for him to wake. They smiled at him as he laid there, blinking in confusion.

He bolted up quickly, remembering the fight. "Who the hell signed me up for the play? Because of that dick, I got my ass kicked, and it was to a chicken- shit!"

Rajin and Fujin tried to hide the guilty looks on their faces. "Rude," Replied Fujin.

Rajin nodded "Totally rude of that person, they should be ashamed. We will take care of him for you, Seifer."

Seifer gritted his teeth. "YOU TWO WERE THE ONES THAT DID THIS TO ME?"

Rajin and Fujin avoided his eyes, looking at the walls and the ceilings. "We thought you might like the play, to you know, cheer you up." Rajin said quietly.

"Happy," Fujin agreed.

He couldn't stay angry. I mean, he wasn't the kind of person to EVER support the garden by being in a play, or the type of person to look like a fool on stage, but his friends wanted the best for him.

He sighed and let the anger go, and smiled the best he could.

(" ) (") ( " )

There it is! End of chapter one. Yeah, pretty okay start, but it gets better! Trust me by the end of the story you will be laughing! Please review; I don't get many reviews –cries-. Take care!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any FF8 characters or ideas. Also I didn't put this in chapter one, but I do not own Romeo or Juliet either.

Okay this is the last chapter; yes its only 2 chapters long! Lots of fluff in this one so get ready!

Chapter 2

Squall made it seem he was okay with the whole play, but when Rinoa wasn't around he was looking for someone to take the place of Romeo from Seifer.

Zell was the one learning all the lines of all the characters, so he knew most of Romeos lines. "Sorry man, cant do it. I have to sub if someone doesn't show up. Just let Seifer be Romeo."

Or make Seifer not show up.

Irvine was helping Selfie make costumes so he couldn't do it either, and he couldn't ask Rajin because he'd tell Seifer. He could hear Seifer' laughs already, and passed on the idea.

"Face it man, no one else can do it but Seifer," Squall told himself. The worst part was there was a kissing scene, and Squall HATED that.

"Okay guys, now we are going to do the kissing scene, everyone get top their places." Selfie commanded.

"Kissing scene?" asked Rinoa confused. It was the second day of rehearsals so she hadn't yet looked over all of her script.

"Yes the kissing scene, it's marked with a star by it in your script, it's an important part of the play." Selfie said in her normal, hyper voice.

"I didn't agree to a kissing scene!" Seifer said loudly, waving his arms in the air.

"It's in the script, enough talk, stand in your places." Selfie said, sounding annoyed.

It was because Squall was red with anger that Seifer was excited about the scene. What really burned Squall up was the fact that Seifer really got into it, then shot him a mean glance that made Squall want to charge at him.

But Rinoa was really excited about this play, and he didn't want to mess that up for her.

"I have to get Seifer not to show up at the play," Squall thought.

Squall even asked Selfie if he could do it, but there were two problems with that. Selfie said it was fine only if Seifer agreed, and of course he wasn't going to agree to it. Also, headmaster Cid said no because he needed Squalls help with things around the garden. Squall felt defeated.

So the parts were set and Squall had to sit back and watch them all have a great time. Rinoa even got into the kissing scene once too. That fired him up.

"Rinoa, I saw you kissing him! You were really getting into it!" Squall yelled loudly at Rinoa.

"It's just a play!" Rinoa yelled back. "He means nothing to me! I love YOU, not HIM. You are such a jealous jerk!"

"Oh I am, huh? Well fine then, don't talk to this jealous jerk, because he's had enough!" With that Squall walked off.

Squall never came to a rehearsal after that play, never had midnight walks in the training center with Rinoa, or ate lunch with her like the old days. He purposely avoided her. Even when she was sick with the flu for 2 days, he never even checked to see if she was okay.

She was just as stubborn. When Selfie asked what was wrong between her and Squall, she'd reply, "Squall who?" This had gotten out of control.

Selfie approached Irvine one day after rehearsals. "We have to get them to talk again, they really love each other. I feel like this is my fault, maybe I should cancel the play…"

"Don't be silly, Selfie. Everyone has worked hard on this play, especially you. They will come around." He gently kissed Selfies cheek.

Seifer, Rajin and Fujin were laughing. "I have to hand it to you two, I'm actually glad you signed me up for this stupid play, its making the chicken- shit really mad. You two are great."

Fujin smiled slightly and said, "Fun?"

Seifer chucked. "Very fun, and Rinoa is a good kisser too, though I'd never tell her that. Some things are better left unsaid."

Rajin laughed this time. "I think you have the hots for her."

Seifer immediately turned red and jerked his head in Rajin's direction, glaring at him. "LET ME SAY THIS ONE TIME AND ONE TIME ONLY! I WILL NEVER HAVE FEELINGS FOR RINOA AGAIN, I JUST LIKE PISSIN SQUALL OFF!"

Rajin jumped up and moved away from Seifer' reach, afraid to get punched. "Whoa, I was just joking, ya know? Didn't mean anything by it, just trying to lighten the mood ya know?"

Seifer sighed and clenched his fist. "Keep your damn comments to yourself.

The night of the play finally arrived. Selfie was both hyper and squeamish at the same time. She kept making sure the props were right and the costumes were perfected.

The cast was suppose to meet an hour before the play and go over stuff, but 20 minutes after the time they were suppose to meet, Rinoa never showed up.

Selfie was in a panic, and you could see people in costumes running everywhere, looking frantically for the missing girl.

The play was due to start in 15 minutes, and Rinoa still couldn't be found.

Squall and Headmaster Cid were making plans of visiting some other gardens to do some compromising and running some missions with them. Squall was falling asleep as Headmaster Cid told one of his long, boring stories, and was so into it he didn't even see Squall sleeping silently.

There was a knock on the door, which brought Headmaster Cid back to reality. He looked at Squall and frowned, then made his way to the door.

Selfie burst in, almost knocking Headmaster Cid over. She looked around and spotted Squall and ran to him, yelling loudly in his ear.

"SQUALL! RINOA IS MISSING AND WE NEED HER FOR THE PLAY AND IT WAS SUPPOSE TO START 5 MINUTES AGO! PLEASE HELP US FIND HER!"

Squall shot up really high, and almost punched Selfie. But she looked so sad, Squall felt sorry for her.

"What happened to her?" Squall asked, not sounding too worried.

"She never showed up and we have a show tonight!" Selfie said, almost pleading.

Squall looks at Headmaster Cid, looking at a way to get out of looking for Rinoa. But he was no help.

"Go find her Squall, we can finish this later.

Squall sighed as Selfie pulled him by the arm out of the office.

"Let's go check the stage and see if she showed up while you were searching." Squall suggested, annoyed.

She looked worried, but nodded slowly.

They arrived at the stage, and everyone looked at Selfie hopefully. She shook her head, indicating that they hadn't been able to find Rinoa.

A girl, looking a little younger than Selfie, rushed up to the two of them. "The crowds leaving because the play hasn't started! You HAVE to start NOW!"

Selfie sighed, and rushed off, leaving Squall standing there. She came back a few minutes later, panting, and ushered me out to the audience.

I sat at the front next to Irvine and a few other people, and since they were starting I assumed they found Rinoa. I waited as the curtained open, and I saw Zell, dressed in a dress and wearing a wig, clearly playing Rinoa.

He mad his voice all squeaky, and when Seifer saw him he tried to run off stage, only to be stopped. Ha ha ha, Squall was glad he was here. This was sweet revenge.

Things got ugly at the kissing scene, and people started to throw things at the stage. Seifer looked sick to his stomach and ran off the stage.

This was Squalls cue to exit.

He made his way through the mob of angry people, as Selfie tried to keep things in order. She was almost in tears. Things had quickly turned to chaos.

Squall made his way out the door and too the library. The halls were filled with fleeing garden students, making fun of Zell loudly.

Squall entered the garden and was stunned to see Rinoa there, crying silently at the back of the library. She seemed to have been there for hours.

Why was she here and not at the play?

Squall approached her, and she looked at him shocked, her cheeks soaked with tears.

"What are you doing here Squall?" She asked betweens sobs.

He sat down in a chair, and Rinoa sat too. He took her hand in his and asked kindly, "Why were you not at the play? Selfie was counting on you.

She looked at her knees, and glanced and his hand, which was around her own, and blushed a little. "You were mad at me for kissing Seifer, and the more I thought about it, the more I didn't want to be seen kissing him on stage."

Squall smiled a little. "I said you could do it, I was being selfish and I am sorry for it."

She stood and turned away, feeling ashamed. "I didn't mean to make Selfie worry, or have her play turn to chaos, but I just couldn't do it…"

He stood too, and gently took her arm and turned her around, looking into her eyes. "She will forgive you, it was partly my fault. We could have all done things better, it will be okay.

She smiled a little, her cheeks turning red. A lot of people had gathered around the library, watching the two.

Squall had never shown huge affection for Rinoa in front of a lot of people, but he turned and studied them for a sec, then turned to Rinoa, pressing his lips against hers and kept them there for a few seconds.

People around the garden started clapping as Squall broke the kiss and pulled her close to him, holding her there in his arms.

Two lovers, who would do anything to be together, just like Romeo and Juliet.

That's the end of the story folks!

Let me make a few comments, first off, I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS! This is the 3rd story I've worked on, and I've already had a ton of review for just this one story, and only 2 reviews for the others, so needless to say, I've been really happy!

Please keep reviewing and check out my other stories!

Also, some of you claimed my stories were too short, and yeah they can be, but I made this one as long as possible, I just didn't want to branch off into other things and keep the focus on the play.

Yeah, there's a lot more fluff in this chapter, like some of you asked!

Love you my reviewers! –huggles-


End file.
